


I Put My Hand Under Her Skirt

by evilregal



Series: DRABBLE CYCLE ROUND 11 ~ KINKS (femslash100) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Table prompt: Altered states</p>
<p>"She sighs looking down at her drink. No, this fruity cocktail won’t do now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put My Hand Under Her Skirt

Ruby is flirting with some guy Mary Margaret has never seen before, and Ashley just left with Sean.

She sighs looking down at her drink. No, this fruity cocktail won’t do now. She walks to the bar and orders a whiskey, or three, neat. Ruby comes back to their table a while later and asks if she’ll be okay to walk back home on her own.

She encounters David on the street, and maybe it’s the liquid courage running in her blood, but she ends it with him. It’s a relief. She couldn’t do it anymore. He’s not the one she _wants_.

She finds Emma curled up in her bed, the bedside lamp still on. There’s a heart-shaped box of chocolates on her nightstand and a card from her roommate.

Mary Margaret smiles.

She slips under the sheets fully dressed and lies next to Emma. She lets her fingertips dance, caressing Emma’s cheek and waits.

Eyelashes flutter open. A sleepy smile.

“Hey,” her voice is raspy and it makes Mary Margaret shivers.

“I tried to wait…” She’s interrupted when a mouth crashes against hers. An impatient tongue slides over her lower lip, demanding entrance. Surprised, Emma parts them and pulled Mary Margaret on top of her. She can taste the smoky flavour of the Scotch on her tongue and she moans involuntarily. Emma knows she should stop this if her roommate is drunk, but damn it’s been so long since she last kissed her.

Maybe Mary Margaret can feel her hesitation, because she pulls back and tells her it’s okay. Her lips are on Emma’s neck now; biting and licking.

“Emma?” A breathless whisper.

“Hmm?”

“Touch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
